Finding You
by FortressOfMyPast
Summary: She now knew he would always be her happy ending. [one shot, episode 15 extended scene, Rated M]


**Finding You**

She now knew he would always be her happy ending.

[one shot, 1600 words, episode 15 extended scene]

Rated M for Mature. Contains a seriously adult scene.

...

* * *

…

Shin took her hand and pulled her through the doors which lead out of the airport…

… and Eun-tak found herself walking through the doorway to the same hotel room she had left in Quebec.

A soft gasp escaped as her eyes went wide.

"Did you forget your boyfriend is a goblin?" he asked from behind her.

"This is cheating," she said. She wanted to lament the long trip she had taken, cramped into an airplane. To let him take her home would have been much easier, if she just didn't have to worry about worldly things like passports and booked return flights. Her smile quickly returned. "I'm so excited. I forgot there are cool things behind your doors."

Eun-tak was spun around and any more words balanced on the tip of her tongue were stolen from her as he kissed her. Her body reacted to the intensity, memories being recalled of their last kiss, nine years prior. When Shin knew one of them was going to die that night, and he had every intention of it not being her. No wonder kisses had always made her think of farewells.

They broke apart and she smiled, before she threw her arms around his neck and jumped up, her legs quickly wrapped around his waist. Their noses bumped gently before they kissed again. Shin held her hips as they circled round, once, twice, until he slid onto the couch. She adjusted and straddled him. Brief glances and eye contact were made, slight smiles exchanged.

His lips brushed her cheek, and he kissed her eyelids gently. The old memories were so fresh in Eun-tak's head, as if the last nine years had been a melancholy reverie. It was like the times she would stare out the window on a cold, rainy afternoon as tears dripped down her cheeks with no reason why known to her.

He studied her face for a moment. In her memories, he was exactly the same. She worried if she looked too different to him, for a decade had changed her face, any trace of her childish youth left behind. She wondered if he could see the stress lines around her mouth from setting her jaw too tight, and the hardness in her eyes accumulated each time life had let her down without a memo as to why.

"Do I look different to you?" she asked.

He shook his head once. "You look exactly as I expected," he said, his voice husky.

"Which was how?"

"Beautiful."

Eun-tak felt a flush heat her skin. She was still dressed for travel and regretted it. She shed her coat, and slid her overshirt down her shoulders. She didn't hesitate to pull her turtleneck over her head. Shin's hands were immediately on her bare arms, gliding over the skin. His touch left thrill bumps despite the light sheen of sweat that coated her.

Shin reached around and undid her bra clasp. The straps came off her shoulders and she tugged it off completely. Her nipples were already painfully tight, and the pressure increased as one of his hands cupped a breast, thumb teasing circles. She arched her back, lost in the sensation, and he took advantage of her new position to shed his jacket. She helped him pull his shirt over his head. Her hands went to his shoulders and trailed down his sides. He had no scars that she could see or feel. She wondered if becoming a goblin had lifted those blemishes so many centuries ago, or if he had simply been that stunning of a warrior in his time.

Eun-tak's hands paused at his waist. She had lost her virginity on a couch. It had felt so rushed, yet so mundane, and she had always regretted it. She pulled away and stood up. She was still half clothed and found one of her arms had automatically gone to cover her breasts.

"To the bedroom," Eun-tak said and beckoned him with her free hand.

"Do you have issue with the couch?" Shin asked. He took her hand and allowed her to lead him.

"It just isn't right," she said, her emphasis on the last word. With each partner, she had sought intimacy, physical as well as emotional, and was always left wanting. Oh, if only she could have remembered being the Goblin's bride. She would have gladly waited for him instead of looking to fill the lonely void tucked inside her heart.

Their lips met again at the foot of the bed. Her breasts crushed against his chest, his hands tangled into her hair. A nagging concern made her hands quit the struggle with his belt. She released his mouth as she allowed herself to sink onto the bed. He was still leaned over her, lips slightly parted. She licked her own lips, the taste of him too quickly dissipating.

"I'm not a virgin," she said. "I – I just thought you should know. I'm not pure, or however you would have said it back then."

He laughed softly. "Tell me who he is, I'll have to challenge him for your virtue now."

She set a firm hand on his chest when he tried to come closer again. "This isn't a laughing matter. I was being serious."

"I am being serious," he said, but a chuckle discounted his words. "So you've shared your body. So have I over the long years. At least I have the guilt of knowing eventually my bride would arrive and how I should have waited for you. Your memories of me had been lost without your consent."

She had instinctively covered her breasts again with her free arm, her other hand still on his chest. She tapped her fingers softly against his bare skin. She still felt like she had cheated on him.

"Did the other women know they were sleeping with a god?" she asked.

He shrugged. "Some might have suspected."

"Will I know?"

"We'll just find out, won't we?" He dipped his head to her neck, lips brushed her ear. His breath was hot against her skin. "I guess it's good you'll have an experience to compare me to," he said.

She shuddered.

His hand ran down her arm. "Why do you continue to hide yourself?" he asked softly as he pulled her hand away from her breasts and intertwined his fingers with hers. He bent down and kissed her neck, her collarbone, the dip between her breasts. She sighed softly, tousling his hair. He had sunk to his knees, his lips on her belly, against her navel.

She didn't really know why she tried to conceal her body. Maybe because society had taught her being naked was something to be ashamed of. Good girls didn't flaunt their bodies. Her sex partners hadn't wanted to see her body anyway. They had just wanted to use it.

This man wanted to know her body. Eun-tak had never used the word lover for someone she had slept with before. She had only had sex. She had never made love.

Shin ran his hands down her hips, thighs, calves, and teasingly pulled off her socks. She didn't remember when she had kicked off her shoes. Electric currents ran down her legs where he had let his nails drag across the fabric that covered her skin. He was kneeled before her, and she was reminded of fairy tales and princes and fragile slippers.

He pulled at the cuff of her pants, and she shifted and stood. She helped him slide them off her hips and kicked them free. He reached up and hooked his thumbs in the waist of her panties, then pulled them off agonizingly slow. Her breath hitched when he was finished, for she knew she was naked in front of him, not just nude, certain her soul was laid bare too. She put her hands on his shoulders to resist the urge to cover herself up again.

Shin stood slowly, his expression serious. He took her hands and kissed the palms, maintaining eye contact as she sunk back to the bed. Her knees just didn't want to hold her anymore. He let his gaze fall as he removed the rest of his clothing. Eun-tak could only watch. Her heart had moved into her throat, its rate as fast as if she had been sprinting.

She reached out and stroked his erection, gently guiding him nearer to her before she laid out flat on the bed. His hands took her knees, opening her to him. She expected him to enter her, as other men had done by this time, but it was to her surprise to feel his fingers start touching and exploring this secret part of her. When he dipped them inside she gasped, her head tossed back. His hand on her thigh tried to steady her, but then his fingers were at her clit and he couldn't slow her writhing.

She wrapped one leg around his hips and begged him to come closer. His hands held her hips as he slid himself into her core. Their bodies melded, lips reconnected. Their hands had to touch skin. The pace started fast and didn't relent. Their bodies were trying to sate almost a decade of separation in one act. For him, it had been far longer. Every peak she rode was higher than the last. His moans reverberated deep within her in the rare moments they weren't smothered in a kiss.

When he released in her, she could have sworn time slowed down around them. The moment paused, his face and body imprinted into her memory. She knew he was forever hers for the rest of this lifetime, and the next, as well.

...

* * *

...

Title & summary credit: Finding You by Kesha

~ Thank you for reading!


End file.
